


Salah Lihat

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Maki pikir ia salah lihat, tapi tidak juga.





	Salah Lihat

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Maki awalnya mengira bahwa matanya salah lihat karena kini, tidak ada bayangan apa pun di balik pintu ruang musik. Bayangan yang tadi sekilas Maki lihat hilang begitu saja.

 _Apa memang anak kelas satu yang kemarin?_ pikir Maki sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis bersurai merah itu penasaran, jadi ia menghampiri pintu. Mungkin saja si pengintip berjongkok di balik pintu. Maki harus memastikan sendiri.

Maki mengintip dari jendela pada pintu ruang musik. Rupanya penglihatannya tidak salah, dan dugaannya pun tidak. Di balik sana memang ada orang, dan orang itu memang adalah siswi kelas satu yang kemarin bermain piano di ruangan ini.

Maki membuka pintu.


End file.
